


A Heart made of Obsidian: FFXIV 30 Day Writing Challenge

by Serah_chan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite2020, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serah_chan/pseuds/Serah_chan
Summary: Follow Rafael Sylvain's, a 3ft tall Lalafell dark knight, in his misadventures as he continues to SOMEHOW end up saving the world despite only wanting to go on vacation. OH, and as he somehow ends up falling madly in love without realizing it.With some side stories about some of my favorite NPCs! I'll add tags as I update, will also include content warnings on the begging note for those that require a double warning!It's my first time writing for both this challenge and for FFXIV! So expect clumsy writing, some OOCs while I figure out how to write the characters and lots, LOTS of DONE WoL. A warning, my first language isn't English and due to how fast the event goes there's no beta checks.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	1. To worry, or not to worry? That is the true question.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 1's prompt: Crux
> 
> Raf can't sleep due to some unknown reason, and neither can the Crystal Exarch. Good thing Raf's learned a thing or two keeping calm in Ishgard.
> 
> Hopefully I used the word right hahaha~

This is Rafael Sylvain, he's a Lvl 80 Dark Knight, who has extensive conversations with Fray about how much he CannotTM. He arrived at Limsa Lominsa as a warrior, thirsty for some adventure and fun. During his stay he is swept up in a course of events that would eventually, and reluctantly on his part up until the events of Heavensward, lead him to be a Warrior of Light.

And now for the first prompt: Crux

There’s a few million things going on in Rafael’s head. As the Warrior of Light… well, _Darkness_ in the First, it shouldn’t be a mystery he can’t sleep with all the things he’s got weighing on his shoulders. BUT tonight specifically, it’s not the Scions’ fate that got him on his toes, nor is it the fact Elidibus is out there wrecking havoc and weaving a plan to achieve Gods knew what. 

Nope, tonight he wasn’t sure what’s got him restless until one Crystal Exarch comes knocking on his door in the middle of the night. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“Look who’s asking.” G’raha Tia, in all of his cat boy self, flicked his ears at the hostile tone. Not that Raf meant to sound mean, he was just pissed off he couldn’t catch some shut eye. “What is it?”

“I can’t sleep either. Urianger and Lu beq sent me to rest but…” G’raha hid it well, his exhaustion… but Rafael could see through him. Faint dark circles always lingered below his eyes, and somehow when they were alone together, they became very clear. For having eyes as intensely red as he does, their glow diminished whenever he thought he wasn’t being looked at. Not to mention, he usually kept good posture, but as he’s waiting here outside Raf’s room at the Pendants, he’s slouching, hand over the closed half of the door to keep himself up. 

“So you come to me?”

“Please excuse this old man… but I guess I wanted an old friend’s company, if only for a small while.”

“G’raha, please.” Rafael moves aside and invites him in. “You’re always welcome here, no matter how grumpy I get.”

“We could try drinking tea,” G’raha, ears perked up as he drags his feet coming inside Raf’s room. He then pulls two packs of herbs from his cloak, showing them off to Raf. “Would you like some?”

“Tch, you bet. BUT I’ll make it this time, how about you go lay down?” Raf points to his bed. Being a Lalafell meant he didn’t take that much space in it so G’raha could, in theory, fall asleep and then he could find a free spot to sleep soundly on without bothering the Miqo'te. 

“You mean, lie down in your bed?” G’raha asks almost in disbelief as he hands the packs to Raf. 

“Where else? Go on now.”

As Raf gets about boiling water in a fancy magitek teapot, G’raha goes to sit on his bed, all the while his ears never relaxing and remaining very much attentive to any noise. Typical of a threatened Miqo'te or just one who feels he may be in danger. 

“Uh, G’raha, you sense something wrong?” Raf questions as he puts the contents of the bag on separate tea cups. The question itself makes G’raha jump in his place. 

“No! Not at all, do not fret!”

“He says in an incredibly non suspicious manner.” 

“Must you always be so sarcastic…”

“Must you always attempt to make me not worry about you?” Raf’s chuckling at that as he pours the hot water in the cups. He makes sure to blow on them before coming up to his bed and asking G’raha to hold both of them as he climbs on to bed. The Exarch hands him the cup of tea, ears pointed down and… was that a trace of red on his cheeks?

“I’m starting to think the crux of our whole friendship may be finding when not to worry about you. Have you caught a cold?” Rafael gives him a friendly glare then a nudge to his side. 

“I don’t think I can catch a cold…” Not exactly an answer to the flushed cheeks but… “So umm, I hope the tea’s to your liking. Luq Beq said they’d help us sleep.”

A sip from the heavily floral scented drink makes Raf’s eyes widen big. He can’t exactly pin the flavors but he does know he’s gotten tingly from it. 

“What is it?”

“It’s… a bit much.” Raf sets the tea aside, eyes watery. 

“Truly?” G’raha, curious and obviously insane by even WoL standards, takes a sip of the tea as well. 

His hairs stand on end, ears and tails perked as he hisses at the strong flavor. 

Rafael bursts out laughing, amazed by how silly suffering Exarch looks like. 

“That’s not relaxing! Not one bit!” G’raha whines, taking both cups of tea and setting them over the dining table, away from the bed. “I’m so sorry about that.”

“Alright, enough with the apologies, you had the best intentions. Come.” Raf calls him back to bed, the Exarch walking back almost hesitantly. “What, Raha? There’s other ways to relax, even if we don’t sleep.”

“Y-You don’t say?” Was… the cat boy stammering?

“I learned this from my time in Ishgard. You see it gets really cold over there and with the anxiety of dragons attacking at any time, sometimes it could get hard to catch sleep. Aymeric de Borel suggested snuggling together and a bit of wine before bed.” Raf crawled farther away from the edge of the bed, tapping the spot next to him. “I am inconveniently small, but I can still snuggle good.”

“Aymeric?” G’raha sounds weird, not that Raf has the brain to analyze his tone. 

“You’d like him, trust me. He would also cuddle you a lot better than I can.”

“...I think you underestimate yourself, my friend.” G’raha climbs back in bed and awkwardly lays on his side, eyes everywhere but on Raf. 

“Well, _someone_ has to be grounded.” Raf scoops closer, placing an arm under the Exarch’s own. He’s tense, even when his body’s hald crystal, Raf can tell. “Hey, _friend_ , try letting me carry your burden for once. Rest knowing I’m here.”

“...for someone who’s so quiet most of the time, you sure know what to say when no one else is around.” G’raha does settle somewhat, tail flicking about slowly but not in a way Raf recognized meant he was uncomfortable. “...so now what?”

“Now, you close your eyes. You don’t have to fall asleep, just… relish the quiet and warmth. You know, give me a break from my apparently eternal crux concerning you.”

“You don’t have to worry about me!”

“Yet here we are.” 

G’raha doesn’t say anything for a while, instead he does as asked. Raf himself feels much at ease now, whatever had been keeping him up melting away with every breath the Exarch took in his arms. 

Wasn’t this an interesting situation? Now that he thought of it, ever since they’d come back from The Tempest, he always found himself more calm having this red headed cat boy around. Was it because of all he had gone through? Maybe because despite this old man’s insistence on saying he wasn’t enough, he actually had saved two worlds, and even saved him, the Warrior of Light? 

Not that the reason for this conundrum mattered at the moment, especially as he could tell G’raha was asleep and as he himself became overwhelmed by exhaustion. 

The truth was, he did know he always had to worry about G’raha, but whatever made their friendship so special, whatever made him uneasy or happy whenever The Exarch was around remained a mystery… the real crux of the matter. 

Come the next day, Raf would wake alone in bed, a basket of sandwiches set on his table alongside a note with familiar writing. 

“Thank you for letting me rest in your chambers. As a thank you here’s some light lunch.”

“Heh, real classy, catboy.” 


	2. Prompt 2: Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not every day the Warrior of Light gets drunk and decides to be angsty. Well he's normally angsty but not drunk.

There were few things one could do to keep warm in Ishgard, one of them was drinking. Warm beer for the most part, although it didn’t matter what temperature it was after the first two pints for Rafael. He… wasn’t so good at holding his alcohol, but in need of simply forgetting all the bullshit that had transpired over the last months if only for a few hours, he decided to drink himself into oblivion. 

So here he is, sitting by The Last Vigil, overlooking all of Ishgard, a flask of wine in hand and a nice little buzzing in his ears. He’s all tingly from the liquor in his veins, the icy cold Ishgardian wind making it feel even more intense. 

After risking his all to save Eorzea, Eorzea had betrayed him… well, not so much Eorzea but the greedy assholes from the Syndicate. He’d have to say goodbye to the Scions, who all stayed behind to keep him and Minfilia safe… only to receive another goodbye from Minfilia. Not to mention that before that… before that he’d had to say goodbye to one annoying catboy. Did everyone he’d come to consider as close friends have to leave? Would Alphinaud and Tataru also vanish from his life?

“Augh, fuck, this sucks…” He wouldn’t have given any fucks before this. Right now… he was just so hurt and at a loss. 

“What… ‘sucks’?” Ser Aymeric de Borel, in the bloody flesh, has appeared before him in all his elegant, azure armored.

“I must be hammered to hell and back if I’m seeing you this late at night and without so much as a care for being seen with me.” Raf practically laughs breathlessly. 

“Well, your friends voiced concern over your demeanor today, they wondered if perhaps I had a task or two by which you could channel all of… well this.” Aymeric sits by him, a friendly smile on his face. “Although what you seem to need is someone to talk to. Alphinaud and Tataru will hear your concerns.”

“I don’t want to worry them, they already have enough on their plate… especially Alphinaud.” Raf tries to bring himself to his feet, losing balance slightly before holding on to his seat. “I just need to get over this on my own. I’m sure it’ll pass.”

“You carry so much on those tiny shoulders, Hero of Eorzea.”

“Do you have to say it that way, pretty boy?” Raf glares his way, were he not drunk he’d gone and gotten himself banned from Ishgrad by way of a fist. 

“Scary.” Aymeric doesn’t sound one bit scared though. “Well, I meant what I said. You look like you’ve taken on burdens that shouldn’t be shouldered alone. There is no need for that, be it to your friends or to a complete stranger like myself, why not let some of it go?”

“Look who’s talking.” Raf’s chuckling, bitterly but still doing so. “How’s this? You stay here and don’t get in trouble for being seen with someone the Heaven’s Ward dislikes.”

Raf wobbles to his feet, taking a few seconds to find his center before going on his way.

“Is your conviction swaying, Hero?” That gets him to stop, if only to sigh utterly annoyed. “You seem to know what you wish to do, it’s a firm belief… but then that same belief comes to another conclusion. You want peace yet to achieve that you must fight. Like a pendulum you go from wanting to cut off the head of the beast to only wanting to put away your axe.” 

“How much of this is my choice anyhow?” Raf once again turns to see Aymeric. “I got swept into being the Hero of Eorzea, I was given the Echo and not given the choice to deny it. Everyone who’s left… everyone who  _ will  _ leave, will I remain alone after all’s said and done, a shell of my former self?”

“So you’re afraid of being alone?”

“I’m afraid of what being alone will mean!” Oof, just saying that out loud took a huge weight off his chest. It comes with the realization of his deepest fear, of what keeps him awake ever since they escaped Ul’dah. 

Aymeric’s quiet this time around, doesn’t say a word as Rafael sheds a tear. 

“Come,” the knight finally says, having given Raf enough time to collect himself in silence. 

Ser Aymeric walks him back to the Fortemps Manor, and before they part ways he actually crouches down to see Raf at eye level. 

“To doubt is to be alive. May you sway on your feet, or in your heart, know that at the end of it all, your choices must make it feel like it was all worth it.” 

“What’s with you being so wise, pretty boy?” By the Twelve, he was so annoyingly full of wisdom today. 

“Comes with the backstory.” Aymeric COULD be funny too, what a surprise. “Now please, go inside and rest. Surely we wouldn’t want such a helpful refugee to wind up dead in some random gutter.”

“Ah, there you go, ulterior motives.” Rafael laughs as he waves him off, staggering his way to the Fortemps Manor’s door. 

“THERE YOU ARE!” Alphinaud looks absolutely exasperated as he spots you coming in. “We all thought you may have gone hunting without a word! Not that you wouldn’t come back to us safe and sound, but”

Rafael hiccups, giving the young boy a wide smile. 

“You’re swaying on your feet. Are you inebriated?” Alphinaud’s in utter disbelief. He’s never seen Raf drunk before after all, not even after drinking Thancred under the table. 

“I’m swaying in a lot of ways.” But not in one particular way at least. Come what may, he’d do all to keep this worrisome teenager alive and well. “I am in need of a bed and twelve hours of sleep.”

“Oh please,” Alphinaud rolls his eyes, and seconds after his expression softens. “Well, I’m honored to be of aid to you, even like this.”

“You’re far too uptight, Alphi.”

“And you’re far too stubborn.”


	3. Prompt 3: Muster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud notices something between Aymeric the Blue and Rafael. He then decides it's a good idea to talk to the Warrior of Light about on their way to Azys Lla.

WHAT kind of insane nonsense was happening before Alphinaud’s very eyes?

“Well, I for one am glad you’ll stay here safe, you enormous idiot.” Rafael’s arguing with the Lord Commander, well maybe not arguing but… what exactly?

“Must you be so crude with your choice of words?” Aymeric doesn’t look embarrassed or annoyed, if anything he’s very much amused and happy. 

“Crude with my- YOUR DUMBASS HEART ALMOST GOT YOU KILLED YOU DUMMY!” Rafael’s put both his hands on his waist, he’s glaring at Aymeric from his spot… three miles below the man.

“My friend, I can’t help being who I am.” Aymeric does them both a favor and crouches down to Raf’s eye level. “Whatever happens, make sure you come back safe and sound, alright?”

Was… Aymeric… giving Raf… bedroom eyes?

“Of course, how else could I berate your way of running Ishgard?” WAS RAF RECIPROCATING? WHAT IS HAPPENING.

“I’m serious, Rafael Sylvain.”

“As am I, Aymeric de Borel.”

There’s a sort of tense silence between them before Raf flicks Aymeric’s forehead. 

“Make sure to rest, alright? Don’t let me come back to a shell of a man.”

“I will, promise.”

They say their goodbyes and Rafael goes off to see the other members of their family here in Ishgard. Alphinaud can only stay in place for a couple more minutes processing what he’d just seen. Aymeric was a friendly person… but the way he was talking to Raf… yiiiikes.

It’s not until they’re on their way to Azys Lla and on the Excelsior that he attempts to get answers from one grouchy Lalafell. 

“So.” Alphinaud starts, unsure what sort of words to use to properly get any information from Rafael. If there was anyone who knew how to compartmentalize and keep things from even himself it was Rafael Sylvain. “The Lord Commander sure seemed worried about this whole endeavor. His father being the one responsible for this madness, I’m sure he feels some guilt over not being aware of this earlier.”

“That he does, I just wish he knew better.” 

“He seemed particularly regretful over not being at your side for this.”

“It’s Aymeric.” 

“Mhmmm…” Alphinaud thinks that perhaps Alisae would have better luck getting Raf to connect dots as to where he was leading the conversation. Heck, maybe he should have asked Y’shtola for help. She was right there so maybe-

“He’s so full of wisdom when it comes to others, and then when it’s about him he just… AUGH.” Guess even Raf had frustrations he couldn’t keep inside. Alphinaud just leaned over the Excelsior’s railings, letting a clearly irked Raf talk his way out of his own frustrations. 

“He does these things, and then I have to leave to help him save his country and I just… he’s so…”

“Is he more of a troublemaker for you than us Scions?”

“No, you guys beat him, but… I don’t know. I just, he makes me want to stay, you know?” 

“I can’t relate to what you’re feeling, yet that is.” 

“Alphinaud, if you ever related to what I’m feeling, kill the person.”

“Drastic, not very hero like.”

“Trust me, if you had Aymeric de Borel clinging to your every fucking thought, sorry about the swear, you would want to kill him too.”

“Hmm.” Alphinaud’s sure now, what he’d seen earlier was in fact the world famous  _ sexual tension _ Thancred would speak of so much. “Have you thought that perhaps, you think f Aymeric so much because… he’s special?”

“A special pain in my ass, you’re not wrong.”

“But so are we. Isn’t he more special in other ways to you?”

“...uh…” That plunges the Warrior of Light into deep thought, gaze staring at nothing as he probably descends into the deepest recesses of his mind to look for the answer to that question. “Oh  _ fuck _ .”

“That’s two swears in under ten minutes.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

“And I have no idea what is happening to you.”

Rafael runs off out of sight, looking green and absolutely nauseated. 

“What in all of the world did you do to him?” Y’shtola, in all her curious and sassy demeanor walked over to Alphinaud’s side. “His aether looked quite in disarray.”

“I may have forced him to muster evidence concerning his feelings towards a certan Lord Commander.”

“By the Twelve, Alphinaud, before he faces Ascians and the Archbishop?”

“By Hyadaelyn, you’re right I shouldn’t have done that!”

“On the good side of things, maybe he’ll brave up and muster the wills to court Aymeric the Blue… much like you gathered yours to take one for the team.”

“...I wasn’t the only one who noticed--”   
“No, they were getting irritating. Thanks for your efforts, young one.” 

They were about to head into yet another lion’s den, about to face powerful foes that wanted them dead… Alphinaud can only hope his actions won’t knock Rafael off his “zone” as he called it. 

What they do though, is add on to Raf’s already angry storm of feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short this time! I'm actually kinda glad this one's helping with my writer's block >>now if only I could more words<<


	4. Prompt 8: Clamor

A storm came upon Lakeland, one that brought with it heavy rains and sky ripping lightning. Rafael had come out to The Sullen just to have some alone time. He’d normally travel to Il Mheg, Feo had made sure he had a quiet spot where no fairy folk would trouble him, except the King themself. Not that Raf didn’t enjoy playing with the pixies or asking the Nu Mou for help, but sometimes he’d rather just feel like in a dream… since his real ones were full of nightmares when he did catch some shut eye. 

And here he was, on the pier, waves crashing into it as he stared out into the angry bay. It’s surreal how even though he’d tried to get a moment away from the pitch black void of emotions threatening to pull him under, a real storm had come to greet him at what he thought would be a moment of respite. 

“After all this time…” He mumbles, the sound drowned out in full by the rain and wind. “What’s it going to cost me to do your bidding…?”

He’d just come back from getting the Exarch back, Emet’s death was fresh on his consciousness. Emet-Selch, the star’s most irritating Ascian had done something they all thought impossible: proved he had a heart. The man had gone through an eternal hell, made the worst decisions and wiped entire worlds from existence… all because he wanted to go back home, because he just wanted to be with his family, his people, again. 

_ Remember us _ .  _ Remember that we once lived. _ With his final breath, that’s what Emet-Selch had said to him… all the while looking at him as a friend. Despite everything… Raf had seen him as a friend too… and he’d forced his hand even when Raf knew they had come to understand one another. 

With his friend’s lives still in jeopardy, the thought of losing anyone else in such a short amount of time was unbearable. 

Questions and worries resonated in his head as voices, all of them talking at the same time, driving him dizzier and more upset by the second. The clamor of his preoccupations threatened to drive him mad as they rose to become louder than the roar of thunder from the storm. 

Closing his hands into fists, he lets out a long scream, one meant to bend his frustrations, one that takes every sliver of air from his lungs. When he’s done, he falls to his knees feeling all sorts of defeated. 

He stays there, getting soaked by the rain and lake water until two people come to him. 

“Rafael!” Alphinaud’s voice is barely audible, but Raf can see him moving his lips.

Alisae’s come to help her twin bring him back indoors. Once they do, they throw towels his way and start asking him things. Not that he’s paying attention. All he can hear is the mess his inner voices are making. 

“My friend, please…” 

And just like that the clamor of voices quiets down, all so Raf can focus on G’raha’s voice. 

He hadn’t realized his headache had blurred his vision until it sharpened up to see G’raha’s face. The Exarch himself is trying to dry him up. 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing here?” Rafael spouts first thing. “You’re still recovering! You shouldn’t be away from the tower!”

“Ah, yes, deflecting. How very like you.” G’raha… sounds… pissed? Was that even a thing that happened? Annoyed, yes, but  _ pissed _ ? “You were out there in the rain for hours, you’re cold and soaking… I can see it in your eyes that you got overwhelmed but… risking your life like that?”

“I didn’t mean to worry anyone.” Rafael looks away, uncharacteristically embarrassed. 

“We know, but here we are.” G’raha eases up, sounding a heck of a lot more calm. “How about we go back to The Crystarium?”

There’s this thing The Exarch’s ears do, they twitch and lay low. As they do, G’raha smiles softly, cheeks turning a suspicious shade of

“Maybe let me take care of you for once?”

“... HA, no, we’ll head back and you’re going straight to your bed. I was out in the rain, you got beaten by an asshole Ascian, old man.” 

“There you are, back to being mean.” G’raha says as his ears stand back up, tail swishing from side to side under his tunic. “Shall we then?”

“Tch, sure.”

Meanwhile, in the room’s corner are Alphinaud and Alisae staring at them in annoyance. To think they’d tried snapping him out of it for an hour before The Exarch himself showed up to the rescue.

“They’re so dumb.”

“I wholly agree, sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I wish I could make these longer! But I still like these blurbs <3


	5. Prompt 10: Avail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Raf's back in The Source along with G'raha there's one thing to be taken care of: talking to Aymeric in person.

Returning to the Source meant a whole lot of things. For most, it meant there was a LOT of angst to be dealt with. While he’d talked to Aymeric about G’raha he hadn’t exactly realized he’d been fawning over the catboy until a few days before they returned to The Source. He knew there would be lots more to explain and decisions to be made. For one, he saw getting a broken heart as something inescapable. 

And now that they were all here, safe and sound, awaiting the next inevitable conflict with Garlemald once things settled in their homeland… 

“Ooof! It’s starting to feel hot here again!” G’raha looked absolutely stupid adorable in his botanist gear, ears tucked in his cowboy hat, hands full of dirt alongside his face. He’d insisted on coming along to the Diadem to help out with the gathering, even though he was still getting used to being back in his younger self’s body.

“Drink up, Raha. Last thing I want is you fainting from dehydration before we get this stuff in.” Raf tries not to sound concerned, but by now the catboy can tell regardless. Offering his own waterskin to drink from, Raf looks away attempting to look unbothered.

“Thanks.” G’raha takes the skin, and lets his hand touch Raf’s momentarily. 

Two people in this Star made him blush as red as sunset over the mere action of fingers brushing. 

“Alright, let’s head back. We could use a headstart on crafting the list of supplies.” Rafael was looking forward to getting on their chocobo, as he would ride it and G’raha would hold on tight as they rode back. NO ONE would ever hear him admit that he enjoyed it beyond reason.

They had quite the hoard brought back to Ishgard and much to be made with it. While they’re getting their materials inspected, Rafael is given a notice.

“Ser Aymeric wishes to see you, Mr. Sylvain!” 

“Aymeric?” It had to be important, the man was super busy these days after all. 

“Oh, and he also wishes to see Mr. G’raha Tia!”

“Both of us?” G’raha points to himself, visibly confused. 

“You’ve both been to such avail for Ishgard, along with all the Scions who’ve been actively helping when they can to the restoration… he just wishes to thank you personally.”

“Oh.” Rafael is a bit weirded out. Aymeric would request being met formally, they HAD made it their thing to appear on each other when they least expected. “We will meet him right away then.”

“You seem surprised.” G’raha’s caught on his curiosity driven inquiries as they ensure their hoard will be looked out for while they come back to craft. “...you and Aymeric are still… well…”

G’raha didn’t want to say it out loud. This whole thing was far more than complicated. 

“He knows, he just hasn’t told me anything…” Rafael hadn’t asked him either, postponing the for sure pain that it would bring. 

“If I’m at fault--”

“You’re everything but, this is on me.” 

They’re not even close to House Borel when Aymeric himself comes to meet up with them, sporting not his armor but his formal clothes. Seeing him again after so long, especially after avoiding the shit of him while also helping Ishgard, hits a whole word different. See, Rafael worried he’d no longer feel as strongly as he had for the young Lord, with everything that had happened, with G’raha at his side, he was terrified his feelings for Aymeric had changed. Instead it’s like being hit by a whole ass primal right in the chest. A Garuda level storm is raging in his chest and all he wants to do is run and climb up the tall man like some Vylbrand monkey. 

“It’s good to see you again, I know we spoke but a few days ago about your coming to Ishgard but--”

“Aymeric…!” Rafael, dropping all his walls and leaving behind his stoic, slightly salty, self does as his emotions dictate. 

Aymeric drops down to his knees to hug him (and spare him the climbing). 

“I missed you so, my small hero.”

“I thought you would hate me…”

“For sharing your already big heart with someone who appreciates it like I do?” 

PDA isn’t really Rafael’s thing, but he doesn’t mind the chaste, quick kiss Aymeric leaves on the tip of his nose. 

“I have been far too excited to make your acquaintance, Exarch.” Aymeric de Borel does that embarrassing thing where he picks Raf up into his arms and just carries him around. They both look at G’raha Tia, who’s taken off his hat. His ears are perked up all the way and his tail is swishing from side to side. He looks super tense too. 

“As have I, Raf speaks worlds of you.”

“Perhaps enough to make a man fall in love?”

_ THAT’S THE SMILE! _ Raf thinks, once again blushing crimson as he witnesses the heart melting smile of the Blue Knight. 

G’raha’s not immune, he blushes and looks away al the same. 

“Since we’re both dating the same reckless and selfless idiot, I do look forwards to being better acquainted with one another.”

“Y-Yes of course!”

“I also want to thank you for keeping him safe in The First, and for making him company here in The Source while I cannot.”

“...” G’raha doesn’t know what to say to that, but Rafael sees the answer in his eyes. 

_ It is he who I owe all to.  _

They both share that same sentiment, and it’s something Raf wishes to live up to. 

“Okay, so, I’m awkward…” Raf finally speaks. “And I would LOVE to continue this reunion. Like very much, but, we’re all still working.”

“Right, I do not wish to take more from your already generously donated time. I will see you both tonight at my place, I shall prepare a good dinner for you both.” Aymeric looks at Rafael then, giving him a reassuring smile. 

On their way back to The Firmament, the two carry with them an air of utter relief. 

“It… didn’t turn out how I thought it would…”

“Yeah well, Aymeric never fails to know my heart better than I do at times. GGuess you’ll also have to get used to him seeing through you.”

“You think so?”

“With that smile he gave you? Buddy, you’re in for the long ride, welcome aboard.”


	6. Prompt 5: A Matter of Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thancred's dealing with his feelings a few days before it's time to leave.

Thancred couldn’t really believe he was leaving The First. After five long years in this place… after such a long time with Ryne, to him it was unbearable to return to the place he dreamed of as home. Talking to the girl seemed impossible, not because of not knowing what to say, but because he had so much he wanted to. 

Avoiding Ryne right now was the best he could do, especially when he’d realized that if she asked for it, he’d stay here until his dying breath. 

That’s what he was trying to do when a certain usually edgy girl came by to scare the shit out of him.

“Any more of this sulking nonsense and you may just take away my title.” Gaia’s tired as all fuck tone gets to him, send him into a small heartattack. 

“Must you continue to haunt me as you do, milady?” He almost barks back, minding his tone as old habits force him to be nice. 

“Must you continue to be… whatever the hell this is?” Gaia rolls her eyes. 

The girl who always opted to sport black had with her a bag of what Thancred assumed were sweets. That meant she was on her way to either seeing Ryne or on her way back from one of their dates. 

“This is just who I am, mind you.” 

“As someone who’s lived all her life pushing people away, ‘this’ doesn’t look good on you.” Gaia sighs, shaking her head in disapproval. “I heard from Ryne you’re to leave soon. Is that what has you blue than the crystal tower?”

“It’s none of your business, you brat.”

“It is since you, in your ever wise ways of being an ass, have been making Ryne very worried.” 

Worry? No, that’s definitely not what he was trying to do at all! 

“It’s far more complicated than you think-”

“All I know is that the one thing she wants is to spend all the time you have left here with you and you’re being a huge fucking coward by hiding away like this. Was it not you people who encouraged me to open up? Follow your own advice hypocrite.” Gaia motions Thancred to extend his arms and once he does, hesitantly may he add, she hands him the bag full of sweets. “Now, if you would be so kind to accompany us this evening? Even if it's to brood and look as emotionally constipated as ever.”

“Is this you being nice? To  _ me? _ ” Thancred teases causing Gaia to sigh exasperated and to put up a very annoyed pouty face. 

“This is me trying to be a good friend. So get your ass moving, we’re going to be late.”

While the girls usually went to different places to try sweets, today Gaia had insisted on buying the sweets herself and meeting up at The Wandering Stairs to try them. Thancred suspected she had been looking for him all the while, which in itself felt like he truly was doing something world shattering wrong. 

Ryne is sitting alone by one of the tables, singing to herself from what Thancred can tell. She looks so grown up… 

The second she lays eyes on him, she lights up like the sun.

“Thancred!” She exclaims, getting off her feet to greet him. The man can tell she wants to hug him, but is restraining herself as best as she can. Letting out a long sigh, Thancred gives her a small smile. 

“Shall we?” Gaia interrupts, pushing Thancred forwards and yanking a giggle out of Ryne. 

While Thancred barely speaks a word, the whole meal was rather lively with both girls discussing what they thought of the sweets and negotiating whether or not they should go fetch another batch. Ryne didn’t hold back when it came to eating but Gaia was more conscious of gaining weight. 

“Here’s what, I’ll go fetch more and burn off the calories from the first round.” Gaia states as she gets on her feet and ready to go. “Wait here while I come back, shouldn’t take long.” 

All part of her plan, Thancred realizes. Before long he’s left alone with Ryne and an uncomfortable silence. 

“...Thancred?” Ryne breaks it, her voice almost a mere whisper. “I…”

“I am sorry if I’ve made you worry.” Telling her doesn’t feel like enough, yet the way Ryne smiles and shakes her head makes him feel like those words meant the world to her. 

“I think… I think I may have been avoiding you too.” She explains. “Can we agree we’ve both been silly?”

“I suppose.” 

“Now, why don’t you talk about what you think of the sweets?” Ryne prompts, eyes glittery and full of curiosity.

“I’m not a sweets man, kiddo.”

“Don’t lie! I know you liked the strawberry ones, your mouth curved ust the slightest bit-”

“How could you even tell it was from me enjoying it?”

“So you DID enjoy it!”

By the time Gaia gets back they’ve somehow come to a less awkward situation, one where Ryne is all smiles as well as Thancred. Gaia joins in, bringer her own edgy and somewhat more grounded self into their conversation like night clashing with day. 

If only for now, Thancred had to remind himself that he was still here with Ryne. 

She’ll be alright, with Gaia as her friend and with how much she’s grown since he rescued her from Eulmore’s grip. Ryne had become a strong kid, independent within reason. There wasn’t a doubt this burning feeling in his chest is pride, and there’s no doubt he would never stop feeling it. Even across the worlds, nothing in the world would take away what time they’d shared, the bond they’d formed. Who they were was a matter of fact. 

_ That’s my girl. _

Perhaps now he’d find the right words… or the right actions to say goodbye, when the time came. 


End file.
